Just Like Dad
by Estrelle Buscador
Summary: The thing Timothy Mutou wanted most was to be just like his dad. But can he be if he can't play Duel Monsters? One-shot.


Greetings Readers! Here's a one-shot about Yugi's son that I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. Timmy and Natalie, however, are my own, and they have been referenced in an earlier one-shot The Unknown.

* * *

><p>It was too late for the lunch-hour crowd and too early for the onslaught of after-school customers when the door to the Kame Game Shop opened, ringing the bell over the door and causing both Joey and Grandpa to look up from where they were checking figures behind the counter. Joey, as usual, was the first to identify and greet the newcomers. "Hey there, Téa! Hey kids!"<p>

"Hello Joey." Téa smiled back, unable to wave back as she was holding both of her children's hands, "Hello Grandpa. Kids, say hello." She nudged the two kids closer and both the shopkeepers came out from behind to better greet them.

The elder of the two, a little girl around eight, looked up at Joey and played with one of his hair ribbons. "Hi, Uncle Joey," she whispered almost shyly, and as she turned her face up to look at his, he saw tear tracks on her face.

Joey frowned. "Hey there, little princess. Why are you crying?"

The little girl sniffled and played more with her ribbon, "A boy at school made fun of my dance costume, and then he pulled my hair and ruined my braids."

Joey inwardly scowled at the idea of someone messing with his best friend's daughter, but smiled more widely. "No wonder I thought you looked extra pretty today," he said, giving her a hug, "you're all dressed up!" He raised an eyebrow, "I hope you gave him the old one-two for that, Natalie!"

Natalie giggled, her eyes sparkling with laughter which made her look a lot more like her mother, "No, Uncle Joey – I don't like violence, but Timmy did."

"Did he now?" Joey said, leaning down and ruffling the little boy's hair, "Well done, little buddy!"

Grandpa burst out laughing. "Are you encouraging my grandchild to commit violence, Joey?"

"Course not!" Joey grinned, "I'm just proud that he's standin' up for his friends – just like his dad."

Timmy beamed. It was one of his favorite things, to be compared to his father. As much as his older sister looked like their mother with her brain hair, blue eyes, and graceful movements, Timmy looked like their father with his gravity-defying hair, round face, and amethyst eyes, although there was a certain sharpness to his features that neither his father nor his mother had at his age.

Téa laughed. "Yes, standing up for people is something Yugi would do, although his method seems more like something you would do."

"Really?" Joey's eyes lit up and he looked at the little boy, "What happened?"

"Well," Timmy said, "This big kid was making fun of my sister and pulling on her braids, and wouldn't stop when she asked him to. When I asked, he didn't stop either – so I kicked him."

"And punched him," his mother added wryly.

"But he started that part of it, mom," Timmy insisted.

The adults all laughed for some reason, and Joey ruffled the boy's hair before standing up. "You two can go upstairs if you want," Grandpa said, "there's a few new games in the gameroom upstairs."

Timmy shot a knowing look at his sister. "They always send us away when they talk about the good stuff."

Natalie giggled and grabbed his hand. "That's okay, though – the games are fun. Come on!"" And the two raced up the stairs.

Joey watched them run up with a smile. "Wonder if they'll ever figure out that their game room used to be their dad's room."

Grandpa laughed heartily. "I thought it was appropriate, don't you?"

"Yes," said Joey and Téa, causing them to both start laughing.

"You are really good with kids, Joey," Téa said appraisingly, "Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Yeah, Mai," Joey nodded, "Couple of times recently. I can't tell if she's telling me that we need to have kids or that we're about to have one!" He smiled. "I kinda hope it's the second – I'd like to see a little Wheeler runnin' around."

Grandpa smirked. "Well, we might soon, depending on how your sister is –"

"Gah!" Joey cried out, covering his ears, "Don't tell me that!"

Téa snorted with laughter – Serenity and Tristan had been married two years ago with Joey's full blessing but he still acted like he had when the two had started dating – far too overprotective. Joey and Mai had themselves been married for five, but held off on having a family still Mai was still in a good modeling career and couldn't risk the changes in her body that pregnancy would bring, much to both their disappointment. However, Joey had said that being pregnant would still bring plenty of modeling jobs for maternity clothes and magazines as she'd be "the hottest pregnant lady ever."

"So,' Joey said, trying to get to a less awkward subject, "what really happened?"

Téa sighed. "It's all like he said – an older boy was picking on Natalie and she started crying when he wouldn't stop. Then Timmy kicked the boy, and they got into a fistfight, of all things." Téa shook her head, "I got called out of work, and the principal sounded like someone had died – that was the longest ten-minute drive of my life." She laughed. "It's a good thing that I was just doing paperwork and not teaching." Téa, after a successful Broadway career in supporting roles, had returned to Japan to marry Yugi and had gotten a job as an instructor at a nearby dance studio. "The principal was in total sympathy with Natalie and Timmy, but he can't allow fighting at school."

Joey snorted. "Hmph. I think the punk deserved what he got."

"You would!" Téa said with amusement, "Although in this case, so would I. It wouldn't have been so bad if Natalie didn't have her recital today – she's so nervous and wanted her clothes to be perfect. That reminds me," she added, "you two are coming tonight, aren't you?"

"Of course," Grandpa nodded.

"We'll be there," Joey agreed, "me and Mai – oh shoot!" He glanced down at his watch, "I almost forgot, I have to go and pick Mai up from the station. That's still okay, right Gramps?"

Grandpa waved him off. "Go ahead, my boy. It shouldn't be too busy today anyway."

Joey gave the other two a toothy smile and a wave before dashing into the street and out of sight. Téa clapped a hand to the side of her head as she realized something. "Oh no, Natalie had to be at the studio in less than an hour and I still need to get her ready. Would you mind watching Timmy while I get her ready and drive him to the studio?"

"Mind watching my favorite great-grandson? Certainly not!" Grandpa beamed, "Call him down, he can help me in the shop."

"Really?" Téa and Grandpa turned to see a small spiky-haired head peeking into the shop from the staircase that led up to the house part of the building.

Grandpa chuckled. "Sure, come and help out this old bag of bones – it'll be just like old times when your daddy helped me."

Téa smiled at her son's proud, excited face and ruffled his hair affectionately on her way up the stairs to his sister. Timmy sprinted over to Grandpa who began talking him through stocking the empty shelves with cards and games. After sweeping and stocking, the two saw Natalie and Téa rushing down the stairs. Natalie's hair once more tied elegantly and impeccably. "I'm sorry, Grandpa," Téa said breathlessly, "but I need to get Natalie to the studio. Do you want me to take Timmy, too?"

"Nonsense!" Grandpa said, "Where would I be without my helper?"

Timmy beamed proudly as the door closed behind his mother.

···

An hour later, Timmy's stomach rumbled from where he was standing behind the counter and Grandpa turned and laughed at the embarrassed grimace on the little boy's face. "Time for a snack, I think." He put away the broom in a corner, and walked up to the counter. "I'll go gather some grub, then. You keep a good eye on the shop for me, okay?"

Timmy nodded and his eyes took a serious, stern cast that reminded Grandpa of Yugi in his more serious moments but especially of the spirit of the Pharaoh who wore the expression often. Grandpa patted him on the shoulder, "That's my boy," and walked up the stairs. In a few moments, Timmy heard popping and smelled his and Grandpa's favorite popcorn, the double-buttery kind that always made his mom lecture Grandpa about his cholesterol and about corrupting her son. Timmy was pretty sure that she was kidding when she said she would disown Grandpa if he made it again, Grandpa still only made it when Mom wasn't around – it was their secret.

The bell over the shop door rang, and Timmy straightened up on the stool behind the counter to greet the incoming customer. A middle-aged man walked into the shop, looking at the displays nearest the door when a small voice piped up. "Welcome to the Game Shop! How can I help you?"

The customer's head shot up and he looked over at the small boy behind the counter with widening eyes. He walked over to the counter and looked down at Timmy. "Are you related to Yugi Mutou?"

"I'm his son!" Timmy said proudly.

The man chuckled. "I should have guessed – you look just like him." He stuck out his hand for Timmy to shake. "My name's Mr. Funaka, I was a big fan of your dad's when I was a kid." He snorted with laughter. "Still am if it comes to that, Kaiba still hasn't managed to beat him."

Timmy cocked his head slightly in confusion. Kaiba sounded familiar, it sounded like the name of the boss at the academy taught at. Why would his dad want to beat him? "Beat him? At what?"

Mr. Funaka looked surprised. "Why, at Duel Monsters of course." That sounded familiar, he'd heard his dad and Uncle Joey play that sometimes and Dad had mentioned that he taught a few class on the game's strategy at the academy. "I bet you play it all the time."

Timmy shook his head. "No, but I play other games."

"Hmm," Mr. Funaka frowned slightly in confusion, but then his face broadened into a smile. "I guess I was just surprised that Yugi Mutou's son isn't as crazy about Duel Monsters as he is. Who says you have to be just like your dad, anyway?" He ruffled Timmy's hair. "Sorry about talking on and on – that stuff probably bores you to tears. I'd just like to buy this pack of cards, please, and then I'll be on my way."

Timmy rang up the purchase just like Grandpa had shown him how to, and Mr. Funaka took the time to pay him in exact change, which was nice because he was still a little shaky on his arithmetic and didn't know how to run the card machine. Mr. Funaka gave him a big smile. "You're doing a good job down here – I bet you make your dad proud."

Unfortunately, Timmy didn't hear the kind parting words or Mr. Funaka's goodbye, as the same words kept resounding over and over in his head. _Who says you have to be like your dad?_ Nobody said it, but that's what he wanted most – if he didn't play that card game, then he wasn't like Dad. Even worse – he blanched at the thought – what if Dad was disappointed that he didn't play it?

"Hey there, Timmy," Grandpa boomed as he came down with two forbidden sodas along with the extra-buttery popcorn, "It sounded like you've been busy while I was gone – here's your snack."

Taking the cold soda absentmindedly, Timmy looked up. "Grandpa, do we have Duel Monsters cards in here?"

If Timmy hadn't looked so strangely solemn, Grandpa would have laughed at the question – given Yugi's love and expertise at the game, the shop was always stacked with the cards and Yugi's bedroom closet was crowded with assembled decks that Yugi didn't use. "Of course we do – why?"

Timmy looked up with a very determined look on his face. "I need to learn how to play."

···

It always seemed like a good idea to have all his classes' tests on the same day until he had to grade all of them. Yugi groaned as he looked at the thick stack of exam papers on the corner of his deck and put down his red pen, stretching his cramped fingers. _You'd think I would have learned by now._ Yugi had been teaching at Kaiba's Duel Academy ever since the year before Natalie was born, and he still found it as exciting in its own way as the archaeological expeditions he'd led in Egypt or the adventures he'd had with Yami, without the risk of getting stuck in a tomb or trapped in the Shadow Realm. A lot had changed since those years, and he smiled at a picture of his two favorite changes from when they were vacationing in Osaka to see the cherry blossoms. Natalie was being hugged by Téa and Timmy was perched on his shoulders. He laughed at the jolt of satisfaction he got every time he looked at a picture of him and Téa, partly because he thought his wife was beautiful but also because he was finally taller than her. Some things hadn't changed, though, he and Joey were still best friends, Téa still loved to dance, and Kaiba had still never managed to beat him, which was why the stipulation about one rematch once a year was still in his contract. Yugi looked at the desk calendar the kids had gotten him for Christmas, and made a mental note to brush up on his deck before the duel next month. Maybe this time the kids could even come and watch – he'd never made them come before because he thought they'd be too young to be interested. He laughed, they may not even be interested now but maybe the fact that he was in the duel would be interesting enough.

As he made to pick up the red pen to resume his grading, the phone rang and he put down the pen with no small measure of relief. "Hello, this is Yugi Mutou."

"I would hope so – who else would be there?"

Yugi laughed at the sound of Téa's voice. "Hi, honey. What's up?"

"You do remember about Natalie's recital, don't you?"

"Of course, how could I forget her big debut?" Yugi answered. "I have some grading I need to do but I should be on the road within the hour. Is everything else fine?"

"Well, your son did get into some trouble today."

Yugi rolled his eyes affectionately. Timmy was always his son whenever he got into trouble. "What happened?"

"He got into a fight with some body who made Natalie cry," Téa replied from her end of the line.

Yugi grinned and sat back in his chair. "Well, good for him!"

"Yugi!" Téa laughed. "I swear, I think Joey's rubbing off on you."

"I know, I know, we don't approve of violence – but in this case I'll make an exception. I don't like the idea of somebody making my little girl cry."

"I agree," Téa said, "but we have to give him a talking-to, anyway. Being around Joey might encourage him to solve other problems that way." She paused. "Actually, today he reminded me a lot of someone else."

Yugi didn't have to think long about who she was referring to. "Let's see – standing up for the people he cares about? Sounds like Yami."

"Well, you too," Téa said, "but yes, I was thinking of Yami."

The fact that they were even able about him showed how far they'd come since Yami had left. For months after he'd gone to the Afterlife, the grief had been so strong they couldn't mention him.

"Yami would have been proud of him, too, and I think he would have been honored to have a namesake." Yugi cleared his throat, "So I'll see you soon."

"Wait, Yugi," Téa said quickly, "Could you pick up Timmy from the game shop? I thought he'd have more fun there than waiting at the studio."

"Of course."

"And then you can talk to him about fighting."

"Why do I have to give the obligatory lecture?"

"Because you're his father and he looks up to you. Honey, I have to go but I'll see you soon. Love you."

"Love you too." Yugi heard the phone click in his ear before he hung up the receiver. He'd better start preparing the lecture now – otherwise when he saw his son he'd probably just hug him instead.

···

Timmy bit his lip and picked up the cards again, staring at them pointedly before putting them back on the floor. He'd been trying to learn the card game ever since he and Grandpa had finished their snack, and it was giving him a headache. Timmy yawned and lay forward with his head in the cards, his eyes sliding shut.

Yugi and Grandpa stood in the doorway, grinning as they looked at the small sleeping figure on the floor. "There's still a while before we have to go," he whispered as he pulled a blanket out of the closet and draped it over his son, "he might as well rest, it's been a busy day."

Grandpa smirked. "You know how many times I had to do this for you while you were growing up?"

"And with Duel Monsters too." Yugi grinned back but then frowned slightly. "It's funny, though, he's never talked about wanting to play the game before – and he usually can't stop talking about new games."

Grandpa switched off the lights and knit his eyebrows. "It is strange. Out of the blue, he wanted to know if we had any cards. He didn't seem excited as much as determined."

"Hmm," Yugi whispered, "Well, I can always ask him later."

···

"Dad, do I have to wear this thing?"

Yugi had to keep from laughing as the wearied look on his son's face as he tugged at the tie. "I'm afraid so," Yugi replied as he kneeled down in front of Timmy and loosened the tie, "but it'll be a lot more comfortable if you stopped tightening it. And it could be worse, you could have had to wear a jacket like me." Yugi was dressed in a dark suit and Timmy was wearing a white shirt, dark pants, and a bright red tie. "Besides, you want to look nice to support your sister, right?"

"I guess…"

"Good boy." Yugi ruffled his hair and looked up. "Uh-oh, here comes your mother. That reminds me," he pulled back and his tone became rehearsed, "remember that fighting is wrong." He smiled and gave Timmy a big bear hug. "But I'm proud of you for standing up for your sister."

Téa walked up, and Timmy thought his mom looked really pretty in her dark purple dress. Yugi stood up and kissed Téa. "Hey, Téa. Is she ready?"

Téa smiled, "As much as she will be – she'll be fine." She crossed her arms. "Did you give him the talk?"

Yugi looked wounded. "You doubted me? Of course I did."

Téa kissed him back and smiled, and taking Timmy's hand in hers as she walked them into the performance room.

···

Yugi had to laugh at how the usually modest Natalie was clearly enjoying the attention being given her as she sat at the living room table with the adults. Given the special occasion, she'd been allowed to stay up late to talk with the grownups, where Timmy had already had to get into his pajamas and go to bed. Natalie yawned broadly, and the visitors took their cue.

"You did a wonderful job, Natalie," Mai smiled as she got off the couch, "but we need to get going. There's something I need to talk to Uncle Joey." She gave him a look that made him turn bright red and he only managed to sheepishly wave goodbye before he sped out the door after her. Grandpa gave Natalie a big hug before he also left. Téa guided a sleepy Natalie off the couch and up the stairs to get ready for bed, and Yugi followed to check up on Timmy.

It was hard to read the numbers on the cards with only the lamplight, but Timmy wasn't about to give up. He looked over the cards again and waited for the strategy to come to him, but it didn't. It hadn't for the past two hours, and it was becoming frustrating. How was he supposed to be like his dad if he couldn't even play this game? But it wasn't fun and he was tired, and he started crying softly, even though he was seven and people who were seven never cried.

He was so lost in his frustration that he didn't hear Yugi open the door to his bedroom and walk in, although he did notice when the lights came on. He turned to face the door and Yugi frowned worriedly. "Timmy, what's the matter?"

Timmy wiped his face and shoved the cards into a stack. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Yugi asked, "Seems like it's something."

Bowing his head, Timmy said quietly, "I guess Duel Monsters is a harder game than I thought."

Something told Yugi that wasn't the problem – or at least, not the whole problem. Duel Monsters was a relatively complicated game, but Timmy was the little boy who, at five, was so adept at chess that he could beat Yugi at the game, a feat no one else had been able to achieve. Yugi sat down on the bed and motioned for Timmy to sit beside him. "What's really the problem, Timmy?"

Timmy looked up into his dad's eyes, the eyes that he'd never been able to lie to and, much to his disgust, burst out crying again. "I don't…like…Duel Monsters!" He sobbed.

Yugi gently rubbed his back. "They why play them?" He asked calmly.

Timmy looked up, surprised, "You're not mad?"

"Of course not!" Yugi hugged him tightly.

"But, but…how am I supposed to be like you when I grow up if I don't play it?" He looked up with teary eyes.

Yugi tried to figure out quite what was going on and then spoke, "I'm honored that you want to be like me, Timmy, and I'm told all the time that people see parts of me in you, but do you know what would make me even happier?" Timmy shook his head. "To see you happy and being your own person. Don't think you have to be a certain way to make me happy – you're my son and I love you very much no matter what."

"Really?"

"Absolutely." Yugi gave a wink to Téa, who was standing just outside the door, to let her know he could see her. "Actually, you also remind me of someone very special and important, ever since you were born."

"Who?" Timmy yawned and pulled closer.

"He was a big part of my life when I was a little older than you are, and he's actually the reason we named you Timothy." Yugi steered the little boy under the covers, the cards forgotten, and tucked him in. He smiled back at Téa who, knowing where the story was going, was smiling back with light tears in her eyes. Yugi looked down at his son and felt his heart thump from the pride.

"Let me tell you about Atem…"

* * *

><p>AN: Do you get what I mean about naming Timmy after Atem? Tim=Atem...kinda.

Funaka means discord in Japanese. That's about all the Japanese you get in my stories. I originally had him a little less sensitive towards Timmy but I ended up writing him more oblivious than anything.

Anyway, thanks for reading and please review! They make me happy!


End file.
